Waiting For Me
by LittleRock17
Summary: Si hay un lugar que te hace pensar que no hay vida después de la muerte ese es un cementerio. Ver las tumbas sobresalir entre el verde pasto del campo santo y nada más que eso es deprimente ¿Por qué les digo todo esto? Pues... en este momento me encuentro en uno... No, no estoy visitando la tumba de nadie. Estoy en un funeral… el funeral de mi novia... Tori Vega. Cp1 Jadecentric


**Helloo LittleRockers! Les traigo un nuevo proyecto que vino a mi un sábado que madrugue xD Estaba en mis notas del cel hasta hoy que me decidí a hacerlo y pretendía ser un one shot pero ALGUIEN me presionó y esto seguirá (si les gusta, claro) **

**Disclaimer: Ni Victorious ni (otro personaje que saldrá y no quiero dar spoilers) me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

**Waiting for me**

Si hay un lugar que te hace pensar que no hay vida después de la muerte ese es un cementerio. Ver las tumbas sobresalir entre el verde pasto del campo santo y nada más que eso es deprimente... y que algo me resulte deprimente es difícil. ¿Por qué les digo todo esto? Pues... en este momento me encuentro en uno... No, no estoy visitando la tumba de nadie, eso me resulta estúpido. Es decir, si no te visitaban de vivo, ¿qué te hace pensar que una vez muerto irán a verte? Repito, es estúpido. Y para las personas que si visitan las tumbas de sus "seres queridos" que mal que sus culpas sean tan grandes que los obligan a ir; entiendan que visitar los restos podridos de alguien no sirve de nada más que para algún estúpido ritual con una ouija o algo... Volviendo al tema, como ya dije, no estoy dejando flores en la tumba de alguien que no sabría que las deje... aunque en este momento lo preferiría. Estoy en un funeral… y no cualquiera... me encuentro en el funeral de mi novia, Tori Vega.

Estoy parada en "primera fila" junto a sus padres viendo su féretro bajar lentamente mientras el pastor hace sus oraciones. Como es habitual en estas ocasiones, todos están vestidos de negro y aunque es algo normal en mí, no puedo evitar odiar tal color en este momento... me enferma verlos a todos de negro. David Vega llora en silencio mientras que Holly y Trina no muestran tanta entereza. Y yo... solo estoy parada sin emitir sonido alguno mientras lagrimas caen por mis mejillas mostrando como me siento por dentro. Nunca me ha gustado exteriorizar mis emociones pero es imposible estar parada aquí, viendo como cubren de tierra el ataúd de la persona que más quiero en el mundo, y no llorar...

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que vine a este cementerio, el Westwood Memorial Park… tenía 7 años y mi abuelo por parte de mi padre murió... En ese entonces ya entendía lo que significaba morir y que ya no vería a mi abuelo nunca más pero por alguna razón no estaba muy triste, supongo que porque nunca pasaba tiempo con él. Mi padre lloraba en silencio y mi madre estaba a su lado cargando a mi hermano menor que en ese entonces tenía 2 años.

Y entonces algo llamó mi atención. Volteé a ver a mi izquierda donde a lo lejos había un gran árbol, como los otros que daban sombra en el cementerio, y pude ver a un joven recargado en el gran tronco, viendo a la dirección donde me encontraba. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando y me hizo una seña con su mano pidiendo que me acercara a él. Regresé mi mirada a mis padres y ambos seguían muy concentrados en lo que decía el pastor sobre la vida terrenal y todas esas estupideces. Volví a ver al joven en el árbol y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia él. Una vez parada frente al chico pude ver lo guapo que era: cabello castaño claro peinado hacia un lado, labios rosados y delgados acompañados del par de ojos azules más hermosos que había visto, después de los míos claro está. Era alto y se veía algo musculoso por sobre la sencilla camisa azul que traía. ¿Qué? Tenía 7 años pero no era ciega.

– Hola pequeña. – me saludó con esa linda sonrisa.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le respondí de mala manera… por muy guapo que fuese no dejaba de ser un extraño.

Él solo dejó salir una pequeña risa ante mis "rudas" palabras.

– Solo quiero hablar contigo, sé que no es nada divertido estar en un cementerio.

– No vine a divertirme. – le respondí mientras cruzaba los brazos.

– Yo tampoco. Trabajo aquí en el cementerio. – se despegó del árbol y se paró derecho.

Me llamó la atención que un joven como él trabajara en un cementerio… normalmente espantaría a muchas chicas. Pero no debía seguir hablando con un extraño.

– No debería hablar con extraños… será mejor que regrese con mis padres. – empecé a dar media vuelta cuando el chico volvió a hablar.

– Mi nombre es Charlie St. Cloud. Tengo 23 años y un hermano pequeño. He trabajado aquí desde hace 5 años. Me gustan los veleros y las puestas de sol en el muelle de Santa Mónica. – volteé a verlo algo confundida. – Ya no soy un extraño, ¿cierto? – su sonrisa encantadora reapareció en su rostro.

La que rio ahora fui yo.

– Eso creo… Jade West. Tengo 7 años y también tengo un hermano pequeño, pero es aún un bebé así que siempre está con mi madre. Me gustan las tijeras – Charlie hizo una mueca graciosa ante eso. – y ver películas de terror en la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

– Un gusto, Jade. – extendió su mano hacia mí.

– Igual… – y estreché su mano. Después de unos segundos de silencio me entró la curiosidad y le pregunté. – Y… ¿qué es lo que haces en el cementerio?

– Mantengo los árboles y los arbustos arreglados… También cavo los agujeros algunas veces… – se sentó y se apoyó en el árbol. – Ven, siéntate. – dio unos golpecitos al pasto junto de él y me senté.

– ¿Eso es todo? Parece muy aburrido… – volví a mirar hacia mis padres quienes no se habían dado cuenta de mi ausencia… Qué buenos padres, ¿no?

– No, no es todo. – dirigió su mirada al cielo. – También ayudo a los que se pierden o no saben a dónde ir… los ayudo a buscar su camino.

– ¿No la policía debería ayudar a las personas perdidas?

Charlie rio ante mi pregunta.

– No, la policía no puede ayudarlos como yo los ayudo… Aunque si tú te pierdes si tienes que pedir ayuda a un policía. – me dijo volteando a verme.

– Lo sé, no soy tonta. – le contesté molesta.

– Nunca dije que lo fueras Jade.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada, solo mirando hacia el cielo.

– Entonces… ¿por qué solo tú puedes ayudar a esas personas?

– Es mi trabajo. Hay quienes no saben cómo llegaron aquí y alguien tiene que decirles a donde ir.

– Algo como… ¿despertarte sin saber qué día es? – pregunté y volteé a verlo.

– Algo así. – me respondió y dirigió su mirada hacia la mía.

– Si yo me pierdo, ¿me ayudarás? – le pregunté mientras levantaba la ceja izquierda. Sí, desde pequeña lo hago.

– Por supuesto… Pero todo a su tiempo. Ahora no estás perdida ni necesitas mi ayuda.

– ¿Me lo prometes? Aun si me pierdo dentro de 10 o 20 años, ¿me ayudarás?

– Hasta si te pierdes en 50 años… Estaré esperando por ti. Lo prometo. – extendió su dedo pequeño.

– ¿Pinky promise? ¿En serio? Creí que eras un adulto. – me burlé de él.

– Y yo creí que eras una niña y no una señora amargada. – ambos nos reímos ante eso.

– Está bien. – y entrelazamos nuestros meñiques. De pronto Charlie dejó de verme a los ojos para mirar algo detrás de mí. – Creo que te están buscando.

Volteé a ver y vi que ya no había tanta gente como antes y mi madre estaba buscándome con la mirada.

– Es mejor que vayas con tu madre. No quiero que te regañen por mi culpa.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie, nos sacudimos los rastros de pasto de la ropa y di media vuelta para ver a mi madre aproximándose a donde estábamos.

– Jade me tenías preocupada. Sabes que no debes de andar sola y mucho menos en un cementerio. – me reprendió mi madre cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para no gritar.

– Pero no estaba sola, estaba con Charlie. – y volteé hacia atrás para encontrarme con nadie. – ¿Qué? – murmuré sin creerlo.

– No hay nadie aquí Jade.

– Mamá, no te estoy mintiendo. Yo estaba hablando con el cuidador del cementerio. ¡Charlie! – grité para que Charlie saliera de donde sea que se haya metido pero no apareció.

– Cariño, sé que lo de tu abuelo te está afectando pero si no querías estar en el funeral me lo pudiste haber dicho y te acompañaba al auto. No tienes que irte si avisar y asustarnos de esta forma. Y tampoco tienes que mentirme para que no te regañe.

– Mamá, no te estoy mintiendo. Charlie es el cuidador del cementerio. Es como de la altura de papá, de ojos azules y cabello castaño. – no sabía que decir para que me creyera.

– Vamos con tu padre, cariño. – me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia mis papá y hermano. Volteé nuevamente hacia el árbol pero Charlie seguía sin estar ahí.

No había pensado en Charlie ni en nuestro encuentro desde que pasó, no me explicaba cómo es que se esfumo. Pero ahora que me encuentro en este lugar, a pocos metros del mismo árbol mientras entierran a la chica que más amo, él y la promesa que hicimos no salen de mi mente. Trato de no mirar aquel árbol pero me es imposible y termino haciéndolo solo para encontrarme con la mirada azul de Charlie, quien se ve exactamente a como lo recuerdo 10 años atrás. Lleva la misma camisa, el mismo peinado y la misma pose que llevaba cuando lo vi la primera vez. Pero veo que detrás de él hay alguien más… parece la silueta de una chica, no puedo verla bien por la sombra del estúpido árbol pero no necesito acercarme para saber quién es.

Una lagrima más baja por mi mejilla cuando vuelvo mi vista al hueco en el suelo, ahora totalmente cubierto por tierra mientras las personas se acercan a dejar un clavel. Una vez que todos han pasado me acerco y dejo sobre todos los claveles una rosa roja, la más bella que pude encontrar.

No sé qué hay después de la muerte, quizás no lo sepa hoy, quizá mañana o dentro de 50 años. Pero sé que hay alguien _esperando por mí._

_Quizá hoy es un buen día para morir._

* * *

**Pues eso es todo por ahora :v trataré de actualizar cada 2 semanas aproximadamente, todo depende de mis clases. **

**Por cierto, a Charlie se lo pueden imaginar como Zac Efron, quienes ya vieron la peli lo habrán notado. A los que no se las recomiendo. Se llama "Charlie St Cloud" o "Más alla del cielo" en latinoamerica y esta muy linda la peli. **

**PD. No me maten por matar a Tori :v**

**Chao!**


End file.
